When a source device and a sync device are connected through a specific communication interface such as HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface), each device cannot properly identify the MAC address of a communication partner device connected thereto through HDMI.
Further, when a sync device such as TV receives content from a source device such as a recorder, it is required to determine which communication interface or protocol should be used. Particularly, when many communication interfaces and protocols are prepared for the connection between the source device and sync device, it is a great burden for the user to select the optimum interface/protocol. The user may possibly select an inappropriate communication interface or protocol which leads to deterioration in the playback quality of content. However, the communication interface or protocol to be selected should not be fixed since the optimum communication interface or protocol changes depending on the performance of the source device and sync device, content type, communication environment, etc.